


La Pâquerette

by LeiaLibelle



Series: Pâquerettes, Sirènes et Vilains Petits Canards Oubliés [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, F/M, Humanstuck, Romance tragique, Sadstuck
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaLibelle/pseuds/LeiaLibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle n'avait jamais rien eu, jamais rien désiré. Elle était heureuse tant qu'elle pouvait être avec lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Pâquerette

Aradia n’avait jamais rien eu, mais elle ne s’était jamais plainte. Elle n’avait jamais réclamé de jouets devant les vitrines comme les autres fillettes. Jamais réclamé de beaux vêtements comme les adolescentes de son âge. Aradia n’avait jamais rien eu, mais elle n’avait besoin de rien. Elle avait un toit, elle mangeait à sa faim ; le matin, elle pouvait profiter des rayons du soleil à travers la vitre de sa chambre. Le soir, elle regardait la lune éclairer les environs. Si elle s’ennuyait la journée, elle s’imaginait des aventures. Tantôt grande archéologue, tantôt exploratrice téméraire, elle parcourait les terrains vagues en quête de mystères à résoudre, de trésors invisibles.

Sa vie lui plaisait ainsi, et même en grandissant, elle continua de se contenter de ça, sans jamais rien désirer de plus. Même lorsque sa sœur venait la voir avec toujours une nouvelle poupée, toujours un nouveau jouet. Même lorsque son père la grondait pour les bêtises qu’elle n’avait pas faites. Aradia ne se plaignait pas. Elle aimait sa sœur, et elle aimait son père, et elle aimait la mère qu’elle n’avait pas connue. Elle les aimait, et mêmes les paroles blessantes de Damara, même les coups qu’elle lui donnait, et même le ton froid de son père, même ses punitions sévères, même la vérité sans cesse rappelée n’atténua cela.

Et Aradia aimait sa mère. Elle l’aimait pour l’avoir fait naître au prix de sa vie. Elle l’aimait pour l’avoir fait naître malgré les critiques, malgré les insultes. Aradia n’en voulait à personne. Ni à Damara, qui ne savait pas vers qui diriger sa colère, ni à son père, qui l’avait élevée sans qu’elle ne partage son sang. Elle voulait croire qu’au fond, malgré ses paroles, malgré son indifférence, il l’aimait quand même. Il aurait pu l’abandonner, il ne l’avait pas fait. Et Aradia trouvait qu’elle avait de la chance, alors elle pardonnait toujours tout, les moqueries des enfants à l’école, les réprimandes des professeurs quand ses cahiers étaient déchirés ; Aradia pardonnait tout, ne gardait aucune rancœur.

 

Petite, elle n’avait jamais rien eu, rien désiré, rien envié ; mais un jour, une pensée. Une simple pensée. Elle aurait très bien pu ne rester que ça, juste une idée pas encore germée, qui se serait envolée à la première brise, qui aurait disparu aussi rapidement qu’elle était venue. Une simple pensée devant ce garçon aux yeux si beaux, marron et bleu, ce garçon au regard si pur. Un début de sentiment, elle aurait bien pu l’étouffer. Mais il lui avait tendu la main. Il lui avait tendu la main, ce jour où il pleuvait, ce jour où, comme tous les jours, elle n’avait pas de parapluie. Ce jour où, comme tous les jours, ses chaussures étaient trouées, et l’eau s’y infiltrait. Il lui avait tendu la main, sans un mot.

Alors la pensée est restée, l’idée s’est enracinée. Le sentiment s’est développé. Elle n’avait jamais rien désiré, mais cette fois-là, juste cette fois, en le voyant, elle avait espéré qu’il viendrait lui parler.

 

Aradia était tombée amoureuse de ce garçon nommé Sollux, qui avait partagé avec elle son parapluie ce jour de mauvais temps. Elle était tombée amoureuse l’année de ses treize ans, et pour la première fois, pour la toute première fois, Aradia voulait garder ce sentiment pour elle, ne le céder face à personne ; le garder bien en elle, égoïstement, jalousement. Pour la première fois, elle avait quelque chose ; quelque chose d’invisible, quelque chose d’impalpable, quelque chose dans son cœur, bien caché profondément dans son être, et personne ne pouvait le lui enlever.  

Ils avaient commencé à se voir, après les cours. Elle l’amenait avec elle sur les terrains vagues, dans ces espaces vides, là où personne ne venait les déranger. Elle lui parlait d’aventures, de voyages au bout du monde, de mystères et de découvertes. Et lui, il écoutait, parfois il se moquait, mais jamais méchamment, jamais sérieusement. Ils se retrouvaient là les mercredis, puis les week-ends, puis tous les jours, dès qu’ils pouvaient. Parfois, Aradia arrivait pour trouver Sollux, assis sous un arbre, attendant, les yeux perdus dans le bleu du ciel. Il venait pour se cacher, pour fuir la famille qu’il détestait. Son père, autrefois si gentil, désormais si changé. Changé par cette femme au sourire si froid, au regard si perçant, sirène glaciale envoûteuse d’hommes. Méchante belle-mère comme dans les contes, qu’ils appelaient la Sorcière pour rigoler.

Les années passaient, les jours se suivaient ; rien ne s’arrangeait, mais ils étaient heureux. Ils se retrouvaient sous cet arbre qui était devenu leur arbre. Même lorsqu’il ventait, lorsqu’il pleuvait, même lorsqu’ils disaient « ne vient pas », mais qu’ils y allaient quand même. Ils se retrouvaient devant l’arbre, et ils riaient bêtement. Ils s’aimaient. Aradia n’avait besoin de rien d’autre. Tant qu’ils étaient ensemble, tant qu’elle pouvait voir son visage, son petit sourire gêné, tant qu’elle pouvait le retrouver, sous cet arbre pourtant si banal… tant qu’elle l’avait lui, elle était heureuse.

Pourtant, son bonheur ne pouvait être complet. Pas tant qu’il souffrait. Et il souffrait, même si jamais il ne l’admettait. Aradia n’avait pas besoin de mots, elle le sentait. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux, dans ses regards évasifs. Dans ses tics, ses gestes nerveux. Dans ses rires qui sonnaient si faux lorsqu’il en parlait. Sollux souffrait, il étouffait. Oiseau en cage, prisonnier d’une famille qu’il n’aimait pas, qui ne l’aimait pas. Jamais totalement libre, jamais soutenu, jamais aidé. Et Aradia souffrait aussi de le voir ainsi. Elle souffrait lorsqu’elle le voyait, toujours aussi maigre, toujours aussi stressé. Mais elle ne disait rien ; il n’aurait pas voulu la voir triste.

 

Non, Aradia ne se plaignait pas. Elle appréciait chaque moment. Chaque baiser partagé sous les doux rayons de soleil. Elle était heureuse de simplement tenir sa main, de marcher avec lui, sans dire un mot, le long des terrains vagues, déserts emplis de trésors dans son enfance, fragments de liberté quand leur vie les retenait prisonniers. Elle souriait même les jours les plus tristes, même les jours les plus froids, où ils se serraient pour se réchauffer, assis sous leur arbre dépourvu de feuilles, partageant la même écharpe, sa main toujours dans la sienne, ou bien posée sur son front, sur son ventre, lorsqu’il avait mal. Il prétendait que ça l’apaisait, elle faisait mine de le croire. Comme lorsqu’il lui disait qu’il allait bien. Comme quand elle le trouvait sous l’arbre le matin, et qu’elle savait qu’il y avait passé la nuit, mais il ne disait rien. Comme ces jours pluvieux où ils s’abritaient comme ils pouvaient et où il s’endormait dans ses bras, si fatigué.

Il avait dormi dans ses bras ce jour-là aussi, si faible ces derniers temps, plus fatigué qu’avant. Et elle avait caressé ses cheveux, elle l’avait regardé somnoler, et elle avait souri, un peu tristement mais elle avait souri, car elle n’avait besoin de rien d’autre. Il avait serré sa main dans son sommeil, et ne l’avait pas lâchée. Il avait souri.

Mais le lendemain, il n’y avait personne sous l’arbre. Personne, même après une heure, même la nuit tombée. Personne, même lorsque les premiers rayons de l’aube commençaient à percer. Aradia n’était pas rentrée, assise toujours sous le même arbre, frottant ses mains gelées par le froid dont elle n’avait que faire. Elle avait attendu, et attendu encore, et attendu le jour suivant. Mais Sollux ne vint jamais.

Sollux ne viendrait plus. Sollux avait été emmené, loin, dans cet hôpital où il était arrivé trop tard. Une simple crise d’appendicite qui avait empiré, stupide tragédie qui l’avait emporté à jamais.

Aradia n’avait jamais rien eu, mais elle n’avait jamais pleuré. Elle avait oublié comment faire. Oublié le goût des larmes. Sollux était tout ce qu’elle voulait ; Sollux qu’elle avait aimé, qu’elle aimerait encore, qu’elle aimerait toujours, de toute son âme, de tout son être. Elle n’avait jamais eu besoin de pleurer, elle avait oublié ! Alors elle resta là, immobile, sans rien dire, sans bouger, respirant juste, la gorge glacée par l’air froid. Et les cloches résonnaient dans ses oreilles, mais elle ne comprenait pas. Elle cherchait son visage, elle cherchait ses yeux, marron et bleu, mais elle ne voyait que du noir. Son cerveau avait compris, mais son cœur refusait de l’admettre.

Et les mots résonnaient dans sa tête, mais les larmes ne venaient pas. Elle restait là, loin, loin car on ne voulait pas la laisser s’avancer, on la regardait sèchement, dans sa robe rouge usée, quand tout autour n’était que noir. Elle restait là, et elle regardait les visages. Les larmes forcées. L’ennui dissimulé.

« Il ne s’était jamais plaint. »

La phrase résonna dans sa tête, encore, et encore. Assemblage de mots cousus ensemble par un fil de mensonge, et elle leva les yeux. Elle la vit. Elle pleurait, elle qu’elle avait appelé Sorcière ; elle pleurait pour le fils qu’elle n’avait jamais aimé. « Il ne s’était jamais plaint, je ne pouvais pas deviner. » Elle pleurait, larmes de sirène, larmes de sorcière. Et les mots se répétaient dans sa tête, encore, et encore, et encore, et encore…

Et soudain Aradia comprit.

Sollux était mort. Sollux était mort, et cette femme l’avait tué. Il ne s’était jamais plaint. Mais personne n’était là pour l’écouter ! Je ne pouvais pas deviner. C’était à eux de l’aider ! Il ne s’était jamais plaint. Mensonges, mensonges ! Rien que des mensonges ! Ils ne l’avaient jamais aimé ! Il n’y a qu’elle qui l’aimait, et tous, tous, ils lui avaient enlevé !

Alors quelque chose se cassa en elle, se cassa dans sa tête, se cassa dans son cœur. Elle se mit à hurler. Elle hurla, elle frappa, et plus rien ne comptait, rien d’autre que cette envie de hurler, de détruire, de briser tout ce qui existait. Elle voulut sauter sur ce cercueil stupidement décoré, et frapper du poing, creuser de ses ongles dans le bois jusqu’à le briser. C’était Sollux, son Sollux, enfermé – il devait étouffer ! Et la Sorcière était là, et elle ne voyait plus rien d’autre qu’elle, ses yeux glacés, ses lèvres maquillées, et elle voulut la frapper, elle voulut la blesser, et oui, elle voulut la tuer.

Mais on l’arrêta. On la frappa. On l’éloigna. On la jeta dans la boue, jeta loin de lui. Et elle ne put rien faire, parce qu’elle n’était rien. Elle n’avait jamais rien été. Invisible, sans aucun pouvoir, sans aucun allié. Et ces gens garderaient Sollux loin d’elle à jamais.

Elle se leva et marcha, car plus rien ne pouvait être fait, plus rien n’avait d’intérêt. Elle s’arrêta devant leur arbre, et il était si frêle, dénudé, aux branches cassées, aux racines arrachées. Lui non plus n’avait jamais rien été, pourquoi ne l’avait-elle pas remarqué ? Tout était vain, elle ne pouvait rien avoir, elle ne pouvait rien changer. Elle n’était rien. Alors elle pleura, pleura pour la première fois. Elle frappa le tronc de ses poings, affaiblis par le froid, ralentis par le vent, et elle griffa l’écorce jusqu’à saigner, mais même la douleur ne parvenait à la rendre vivante. Elle n’était rien, stupide pâquerette, mauvaise herbe sans destin, au cœur si cruellement arraché. 


End file.
